Nama Bunga dan Air Mata
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Sekalipun, Rihan tak pernah berharap untuk dapat memutar waktu dan menghentikan kepergian Otome. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah meminta maaf karna tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang ia janjikan padanya. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menebus dosanya tersebut, malam telah ternoda oleh darahnya, dan sekali lagi... ia kembali membuat orang-orang yang mencintainya menangis.


Nama Bunga dan Air Mata

A Rihan x Yamabuki Otome Fiction

Disclaimer : I just own the plot. Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shibashi Hiroshi- _sensei_

* * *

Malam telah lama turun dan sang purnama telah menggantung cukup tinggi di tengah kelamnya hamparan langit. Menghantarkan dinginnya malam musim semi ke seluruh penjuru kota Ukiyoe. Kebanyakan manusia pasti telah meringkuk dengan nyaman di dalam hangat selimut mereka, tapi tidak bagi seorang _youkai1_ seperti Rihan. _Nidaime_ klan Nura itu tengah menikmati sake sambil memperhatikan pohon Sakura di hadapannya. Namun walau bunga berkelopak merah muda itu tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya, Rihan seakan tak menggubrisnya dan justru menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sendu mewarnai wajahnya. Tak ada senyuman khas yang biasanya selalu terkembang di bibirnya, juga tak ada binar mata penuh kepercaayaan diri yang selalu dimilikinya.

"Rihan..."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, sang pemilik nama langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Kubinashi tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Yo, Kubinashi", pria setengah _youkai_ dan setengah manusia itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihat _youkai_ yang menjadi tangan kanannya tersebut. Bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, senyuman Rihan itu sama memikatnya seperti biasanya, tapi tidak di mata Kubinashi. _Youkai_ tanpa leher itu dapat langsung mengetahui bahwa ada pahit dalam senyuman sang _Nidaime_.

"Apa ada sesuatu?", tanya Kubinashi khawatir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak perlu menutupi seperti itu pun, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan", ujar Kubinashi dengan sedikit kesal.

Rihan terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan Kubinashi, "Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa kok". Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang tengah bermekaran, sendu menemani senyuman yang kini merekah dengan enggan di bibir pria beriris keemasan tersebut. "Hanya saja... Aku teringat pada saat aku baru saja menggantikan _Oyaji3_ sebagai kepala keluarga klan Nura dan membentuk _Hyakki Yakkou_ -ku sendiri."

 _... Saat dimana Otome masih berada di sisiku._

* * *

 _Edo, tahun ke-5 Kanbun* (1665)_

 _Musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran dan memberikan warna pada dunia yang semula putih dan suram. Angin hangat yang bertiup menyebarkan manisnya aroma bunga ke seluruh pelosok Edo. Di tengah cuaca yang begitu cerah seperti ini, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada tidur bersantai di luar sambil menikmati birunya langit. Dan hal itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh Rihan._

 _Pria setengah_ _youkai_ _dan setengah manusia itu tengah menikmati tidur siangnya di sebuah halaman rumah tua megah tak berpenghuni yang memiliki taman bunga Yamabuki yang indah. Ia menemukan tempat itu ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di salah satu sudut kota Edo. Sebagai pewaris darah_ _youkai_ _Nurarihyon, Rihan terbiasa pergi melenggang kemana pun ia mau tanpa ada seorang pun yang melarang. Yah, kecuali Kubinashi yang pasti akan mengomeli Rihan selama satu jam penuh karena sang_ _Nidaime_ _kembali menghilang tanpa kabar._

 _Pria berambut hitam panjang itu baru saja akan terlelap ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Karena tidak merasakan adanya bahaya dari pemilik langkah kaki tersebut, Rihan memutuskan untuk tetap menutup matanya._

" _Tsukamaeta_ _~", Rihan menangkap tangan sang pemilik langkah kaki tepat saat sosok itu akan menyentuh wajahnya._

 _Sosok yang ternyata adalah wanita tersebut sontak menarik tangannya dan tampak begitu terkejut. "_ _Su- Sumimasen_ _!"_

" _Ahaha, maaf maaf..._ _._ _Aku mengagetkanmu ya?", Rihan tertawa pelan melihat reaksi wanita tersebut._

" _I- Iie_ _... Justru seharusnya aku yang-", ujar wanita itu dengan panik._

" _Lalu, kenapa_ _ayakashi_ _sepertimu ada di tempat seperti ini?"_

" _A, itu... Karena aku tinggal disini?", ia tampak tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri._

" _Hee..._ _Sou ka_ _", ucap Rihan santai. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah tertangkap basah tengah tidur di halaman rumah orang seenaknya oleh sang pemilik rumah. "_ _Ore wa_ _Nura Rihan._ _Kimi wa_ _?"_

 _Wanita itu tampak ragu menjawab. "...Tidak punya"_

" _Tidah punya? Maksudmu... kau tidak punya nama?"_

 _Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sebelum menjadi_ _ayakashi_ _, aku ingat bahwa dulu aku adalah manusia dan pernah tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi... hanya itu saja"_

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberimu nama?", tawar Rihan._

" _Eh? Boleh saja sih...", padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan biasanya, wanita yang tak memiliki nama itu selalu berhati-hati bila bertemu dengan orang asing, apalagi_ _youkai_ _seperti pria di depannya tersebut. Tapi ketertarikan yang ia rasakan sejak ia menemukan pria beriris keemasan itu tengah berbaring di halamannya, sama sekali tidak dapat ia pungkiri._

 _Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan Rihan._ _Semenjak pertama kali melihatnya, entah kenapa Rihan langsung tertarik dengan wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya._ _Padahal selama ini banyak wanita yang dengan senang hati menjadi pasangannya tanpa ia harus berbuat apa pun, namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat menarik perhatian Rihan. Tapi wanita di hadapannya kini begitu berbeda. Wanita itu memang tampak begitu sederhana, namun justru kesederhanaannya itulah yang membuat Rihan tertarik. Persis seperti bunga Yamabuki. Sederhana, namun menawan._

" _Yamabuki...", ujar Rihan lambat-lambat._

" _Eh?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau namamu, Yamabuki Otome?"_

" _Yamabuki... Otome...", wanita itu perlahan mengeja nama yang Rihan berikan seakan berusaha menghayatinya._

" _Kau suka?"_

" _Hai'! Arigatou gozaimashita!_ _", senyuman terkembang di wajah wanita yang kini bernama Yamabuki Otome tersebut. Dan seketika itu juga, Rihan yakin bahwa ia telah benar-benar jatuh hati pada wanita itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Entah karena memang sudah yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah takdirnya atau memang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah, tak berapa lama setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Rihan langsung melamar Yamabuki Otome tanpa pikir panjang. Dengan wanita itu disampingnya, ia yakin akan dapat membawa klan Nura ke masa kejayaannya._

" _Naa, Otome", ucap Rihan saat ia dan wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu sedang menikmati pemandangan seluruh kota Edo dari salah satu puncak bukit. "Anak kita pasti akan menjadi_ _Chimimouryou no Nushi9_ _selanjutnya. Karena itu, aku akan terus memperluas klan kita sampai saat itu tiba." Mengulurkan tangannya, Rihan kembali melanjutkan, "Kita akan melakukannya bersama._ _Tsuitekoi_ _!**"_

 _Tanpa ragu, Otome menyambut uluran tangan Rihan. "_ _Hai'_ _! Rihan-_ _sama_ _!"_

 _Dan begitulah mereka mengikat janji mereka. Janji untuk selalu bersama. Namun sayangnya, hari-hari bahagia itu tak dapat berlangsung lama. Rihan memang telah berhasil memperluas daerah kekuasaan klan Nura hingga keluar Edo, tapi sang penerus yang begitu dinanti tak kunjung datang walau lima puluh tahun telah berlalu._

 _Pembicaraan tidak enak mulai menyebar diantara pengikut klan Nura. Pembicaraan mengenai ketidakmampuan Otome untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Pada mulanya, wanita itu berusaha tidak menggubris omongan tersebut. Namun rasa sakit yang terlalu lama dibendung, pada akhirnya akan meluap juga. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meningalkan klan Nura, dengan hanya meninggalkan setangkai bunga Yamabuki dan sebuah puisi perpisahan untuk pria yang ia cintai._

 _Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo,_

 _yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo,_

 _kanashiki***_

 _Rihan menggertakkan giginya saat membaca puisi tesebut. Ia yakin, bahwa Otome menangis saat menuliskan puisi tersebut. Dan ia juga yakin, bahwa itu bukan kali pertama wanita itu menangis. Padahal dulu ia telah menjanjikan kebahagiaan pada Otome, tapi selama lima puluh tahun mereka bersama, hanya pahit yang bisa ia berikan padanya._

 _Amarah dan sedih bercampur begitu saja dalam diri Rihan. Amarah, karena ia dengan bodohnya tak menyadari bahwa ada rasa sakit yang terus dibendung oleh wanita yang ia cintai. Sedih, karena kini semuanya telah terlambat. Yamabuki Otome telah menghilang bagai kabut dan tak mengijinkan untuk ditemukan._

* * *

"Han... Rihan..!", panggilan Kubinashi kembali membuyarkan lamunan Rihan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah, maaf maaf...", Rihan tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kubinashi mengela napas sebelum akhirnya mengulang pertanyaanya. "Apa kau ingin kembali ke saat itu?"

"Ke zaman Edo maksudmu?"

"Ke saat dimana Yamabuki Otome- _sama_ masih berada di sini", ujar Kubinashi sambil menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

Alis Rihan terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan Kubinashi. Tak menyangka kalau _youkai_ beriris sewarna _a_ _mber_ itu kan menanyakan hal tersebut. Terkekeh pelan, sang _Nidaime_ kembali menatap ke arah pohon Sakura di depannya. "Aku memang sangat menyesal karena tak menyadari penderitaan yang terus Otome rasakan dan tak bisa menahan kepergiannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bisa mengulang waktu untuk kembali ke saat itu, karena di saat ini pun, aku punya orang-orang yang harus kulindungi."

Air muka serius Kubinashi seketika mencair dan diigantikan oleh senyuman. " _Sou da ne..._ "

" _Otou-san!_ ", suara panggilan Rikuo kecil segera mengisi keheningan yang sempat mengisi udara. "Ayo main! _Onee-chan_ pasti sudah menunggu!", tangan-tangan kecil sang calon _Sandaime12_ itu segera menarik ayahnya untuk segera beranjak.

"Iya, iya...", Rihan segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyanggupi bujukan anak satu-satunya itu. "Sampai nanti ya _,_ Kubinashi" Yang dipamiti hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan ketika sosok Rihan perlahan menjauh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Rihan dan Rikuo sampai di depan sebuah kuil kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman klan Nura. Iris coklat milik Rikuo langsung membulat besar ketika mendapati sesosok gadis kecil yang telah menantinya sedari tadi. " _Onee-chan!_ ", segera saja kaki kecilnya berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Gadis kecil misterius yang bahkan Rihan pun tak tahu namanya itu, begitu saja muncul di hadapannya dan Rikuo beberapa hari lalu. Rihan patut curiga pada gadis kecil tersebut, tapi tidak. Pria yang telah membawa kejayaan pada klan Nura di zaman Edo itu tak bisa menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada sosok yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang istri pertamanya tersebut. Rambut hitam panjangnya, iris eboninya, juga senyum dan tawanya. Gadis itu bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Yamabuki Otome.

"Ayo main _, Otou-sama_ ", sebuah senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Rihan ketika gadis kecil itu menggandeng tangannya.

Gelak tawa Rikuo dan sang gadis kecil memenuhi malam yang sunyi, serta sepi yang sempat singgah dalam kalbu sang _Nidaime_.

"Rihan- _san!_ Rikuo!", suara panggilan Wakana terdengar dari kejauhan tak lama kemudian.

"A, _Okaa-san!_ ", mendengar sang ibu memanggil, Rikuo langsung berlari ke arah asal suara tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oi, Rikuo! Kau bisa jatuh kalau berlari seperti itu!", Rihan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat putranya tak menghiraukan nasihatnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Waa, cantiknya!", perhatian Rihan kemudian teralih pada sang gadis kecil yang kini tengah memperhatikan deretan bunga Yamabuki yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya.

" _Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo, yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki_ ", puisi perpisahan yang dituliskan untuknya dua ratus tahun lalu itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir pria beriris keemasan tersebut. Pilu pun kembali terlukis. Walau sudah menemukan hidup dan kebahagiaan yang baru bersama Wakana, namun dalam lubuk hatinya, Rihan tahu bahwa ia masih merindukan Otome.

Tidak. Rihan tidak berharap untuk bisa mengembalikan aliran waktu dan menahan kepergian Otome dua ratus tahun lalu. Namun seandainya saja bisa, Rihan ingin sekali lagi bertemu dan meminta maaf pada istrinya tersebut. Meminta maaf karena tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Meminta maaf karena tak menyadari bahwa ada sakit yang terus terbendung.

Memalingkan wajahnya dari deretan bunga Yamabuki, pria berambut sewarna malam itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali mendengar suara Wakana memanggilnya.

"Rihan- _san!_ ", dari kejauhan, tampak sosok Wakana yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggandeng tangan putra mereka.

Rihan baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya ketika ia merasakan dinginnya bilah besi menembus dadanya. Membuat hangatnya darah terasa begitu kontras di kulitnya yang kini terbelah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Rihan berusaha menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati, bahwa yang telah menikamkan bilah pedang ke tubuhnya adalah sepasang tangan kecil yang kini telah ternodai oleh darah.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu bergetar. Bersamaan dengan merah yang mewarnai malam, seluruh ingatan sang gadis kecil kembali pada pemiliknya. Ingatan, bahwa ia adalah Yamabuki Otome. Dan kini, ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah menusuk orang yang paling dicintainya, suaminya.

"Ri- Rihan- _samaaa!_ ", jerit tangis Otome seketika mengisi keheningan yang terasa mencekik.

Ingin rasanya Rihan berbalik dan memeluk sosok yang tak lain adalah istri pertamanya sendiri. Tapi tak bisa. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis bersamaan dengan aliran darahnya yang kini telah menggenang. Dunia disekitarnya seakan membisu dan segalanya berubah kelabu. Sepertinya, kematian sudah tak sabar lagi untuk berjumpa.

"Rihan- _san!_ ", suara teriakan Wakana lah yang terakhir didengarnya sebelum kegelapan membawa seluruh jiwanya. Walau sudah tak dapat melihat apa pun lagi, Rihan tahu bahwa wanita itu menangis.

Lagi...

Ia kembali membuat air mata orang-orang yang mencintainya menetes.

- _Owari-_

* * *

Note:

* _Kanbun:_ Periode ke-8 pada zaman Edo yang berlangsung pada tahun 1661-1673

** _T _suitekoi_ _:_ Follow me_

*** _Sevenfold, eightfold, the Yamabuki rose blooms, but not a single fruit it bears. Such sadness._


End file.
